Padre
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Yuu no comprendía esa palabra tan especial y importante...


**~Padre~**

* * *

Yuu caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, no ponía atención a su al rededor, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

"¿ _Que significa esa palabra?, ¿por que esa palabra es tan especial?"_. Eso eran los pensamientos de esos momentos de Yuu.

\- ¡No lo comprendo!.- Grito Yuu, tocándose los cabellos de sus cabeza.

Los alumnos miraban a Yuu, pero el chico no le dio tanta importancia, solo quería saber el significado de esa palabra.

* * *

Llego al lugar mas alto que había en el instituto, el viento soplaba con lentitud, suspiraba, se recargo en el

barandal de espaldas.

De repente aparece Guren.

\- Hey Yuu, que haces aquí tan solo.- Pregunto Guren.

\- Eh, yo... Pues.- Tartamudeo, no sabia que responder.

\- Deja de tartamudear.- Su voz sonaba algo molesta, odiaba que tartamudeaba.

\- Lo siento.- Suspiro.

\- ¿Que es lo que te pasa?.- Hablo Giren algo preocupado.

\- Solo no me siento bien.- suspiro, ignoro la actitud de Guren en ese momento.

\- No tienes fiebre. - Dijo Guren poniendo la mano en la frente de Yuu y la otra la puso en su frente para comprobar si no tenia fiebre.

\- Guren.- Hablo Yuu sorprendido, por el comportamiento del cabello negro.

-¿Que?.- Hablo Guren, quito la manos de su frente y la de Yuu.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?.- Pregunto Yuu.

El chico de ojos verdes se acerco al rostro de Guren y toco su frente.

-¡Que haces tonto!.- Hablo Guren sorprendido.

\- Es solo que es extraño que te preocupes por mi.- Se alejo.

\- Es solo que me preocupa verte así.- Ignoro su mirada.

\- Esta bien.- suspiro.

\- Me voy.- Sale del lugar.

Yuu se quedo de nuevo solo, miro el cielo, Guren lo conoce desde pequeño lo protegio, lo cuido.

\- Padre.- Es la palabra que quería saber cual es su significado preciso.

" _Mika no es un padre para mi, es un amigo muy querido para mi que tengo que salvar"_.

Eso pensaba el chico de ojos verdes.

Decidió salir del lugar, de repente escuchó un sonido, ese sonido provenía de su estomago.

\- Iré a comer algo.- Después de decir algo salio corriendo a buscar algo de comida.

* * *

Después de que Yuu comiera todo lo que pueda, caminaba de nuevo por los pasillos estaba relajado, sus manos permanecía detrás de su cuello, caminaba mientras cantaba una canción.

 _I don't want nobody to get killed_

 _I'll come and get you_

 _I am always ready to fight_

 _So don't take all of the blame we were all swept away_

 _Don't take all of the weight. You always do_

 _There will always be something you cannot control_

 _We will overcome. Your salvation has begun..._

Yuu comenzó a cantar mas fuerte dio muchas vueltas mientras cerraba los ojos.

 _No signs_

 _No lights, such a mess all over_

 _Don't kill your hopes_

 _You make me realize who I need_

 _I'll be there hold on_

 _They'll change you somehow_

 _So where are you now?_

 _I'll reach you by dawn_

 _Before you can be turned_

 _Illusions are torn_

No había nadie a su alrededor, cantaba con sentimiento no recordaba a donde había escuchado esa canción.

 _The fallen angels you run with don't know_

 _It is our pain that makes us all human after all_

 _Warm old sepia photographs show_

 _Our fragile precious world_

 _Must protect it, respond to the call_

 _Are they really deep inside your head?_

 _Do they control you like a little marionette_?

Olvido sus dudas, todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

 _I'll cut the strings off you dead. Come in with me_

 _Let me free the wings of your soul. Can make it fly_

 _We've been waiting here just to make you whole again_

 _No more hating see I have always been your friend..._

Seguía cantando dando vueltas con "ritmo"no pudo terminar la canción.

\- Con que ahora cantas.- Guren río un poco.

Yuu se detuvo y miro, se sonrojo nadie lo había visto haciendo eso y era la ultima persona que no le gustaría que lo hubiera visto de esa foma.

\- Ja claro que no.- Ignoro todo lo que paso.

- _No signs_

 _No lights, such a mess all over_

 _Don't kill your hopes_

 _You make me realize who I need_

 _I'll be there hold on_

 _They'll change you somehow_

 _So where are you now?_

 _I'll reach you by dawn_

 _Before you can be turned_

 _Illusions are tor_ n.- Guren imitó lo que estaba haciendo Yuu pero de manera graciosa.

-Jajaja.- Reía Yuu por lo que hacía Guren era tan divertido para el, ver al coronel haciendo eso es algo que no se puede ver en esta vida- No sabes como se hace, eres pésimo, te mostrare como se hace.- Dijo Yuu con tono presumido.

\- Vamos muestrame.- Dijo Giren con tono retador.

\- _No signs_

 _No lights, Such a mess all over_

 _Don't kill your hopes_

 _You make me realize who I need_

 _I'll be there hold on_

 _They'll change you somehow_

 _So where are you now?_

 _I'll reach you by dawn_

 _The shadows appear, Illusions are born.-_ Yuu canto donde se había quedado, su voz era perfecta, era bueno cantando.

 _The fallen angels you run with don't know_

 _It is our pain that makes us all human after all_

 _Torn old sepia photographs show_

 _Our fragile precious world_

 _Must discard it, respond to the call_

 _If you wanna fight with me_

 _Then go ahead fight with me_

Guren intento seguir a Yuu, los dos cantaban en medio del pasillo vacío, Yuu se detuvo, Guren cantaba bien.

-¿Hey no vas a seguir?-. Preguntó Guren mirando a Yuu.

\- Claro que si seguire.- Estaba decidió, comenzó de nuevo el cantó.

 _Cos all I wanna do is help you man_

 _You will be the death of me_

 _The power of our army had been cut with a scythe_

 _And if we lose you to them we may never survive_

 _You can leave but you must first believe_

 _Just one step at a time and keep your head up boy and_

 _You'll be free_

Cuando termino la canción, los dos sonrieron.

-¿Que haces?.- Preguntó Yuu.

-Tienes algo de comida en la mejilla.- Limpio con cuidado la mejilla de Yuu.

\- Deja de hacerlo.- Se quejaba.

\- Deja de actuar como un niño pequeño.- Al final Yuu dejo que Guren quitara el resto de comida que tenia en su mejilla- Me voy.- Salio Giren del lugar.

* * *

Yuu camino sin un rumbo precisó, ya estaba haciendo de noche y a un no encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Yuu-chan ¿pasa algo?.- Pregunto Shinoa, apareciendo de repente.

\- No nada.- Dijo Yuu.

\- Bueno, pensé que estabas con Guren.- Dijo Shinoa mirando a Yuu.

\- ¿Por que debería estar con él?.- Preguntó algo confundido.

\- Como hoy es el día del padre.- Habló Shinoa.

\- ¿Que tiene eso, Guren no es mi padre?.- Hablo Yuu.

\- No es necesario que Guren sea tu padre, es una figura paterna para ti a un que no sea tu padre verdadero.- Sonrió.

\- ¿figura paterna?.- Estaba confundido pero encontraría la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- La palabra "padre" es alguien que proteje a alguien, que llega a quererlo como un hijo, en ese caso pasa contigo, Guren te ve como un hijo a un que no sea nada tuyo.- Eso era lo que significaba la palabra padre para Shinoa.- Es mejor que vallas a verlo.

\- Gracias Shinoa-. Dijo Yuu.

Salio corriendo del lugar, busco a Guren por todo el lugar.

* * *

-Guren, Guren.- Gritaba el nombre del coronel.

Se recargo en la pared estaba agotado, después de buscar a su "padre" y no encontrarlo.

Vio Guren acercarse, y Yuu rápido lo abrazo.

-¡Guren!.- Grito Yuu, lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

\- ¡¿Yuu que haces?!.- Se sorprendió por la actitud se su "hijo".

-Guren, ¿sabes que hoy es el día del padre?.- Pregunto Yuu con voz dulce.

\- Si, lo se.- Dijo Guren sin darle tanta importancia.

\- Feliz día del padre, papá Guren.- Dijo Yuu con un gran sonrojo.

-Enserio no tienes fiebre.- Toco su frente.

-¡Que no!.- Grito- Es solo que bueno... tu a sido la único persona que me a cuidado como su fuera su hijo, pero no soy nada de usted.- Dijo con voz baja.

\- Tienes razón, te he llagado querer como un hijo.- Miro a Yuu.

-Gracias por siempre cuidarme Gu... papá.- Hablo con voz dulce y bajando la mirada sonrojada.

Guren sonrió nunca había visto a Yuu de esa manera tan linda, su manera de actuar como niño pequeño era linda.

" _No importa si no tienes padre, una figura paterna siempre estará ahí, no importa si no sea nadie de tu familia, siempre alguien estará ahí y te tratara como si fuera su hijo"..._

* * *

¡ **Feliz Día Del Padre! Y la letra de la canción de Owari no Seraph**

 **opening espero que les guste ^^ ...**


End file.
